


yours to keep

by myeonkais



Series: pumipili't nananatili [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, jongin as jake peralta, kyungsoo as amy santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: Jongin considers the question, considers what it would mean to spend the rest of his life bound to this man before him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: pumipili't nananatili [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	yours to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as a tweetfic [here.](https://twitter.com/myeonkais/status/1220671703040196608)

It's not the most romantic of proposals. It's said over coffee at 4am in a deserted diner after a long night of undercover mission gone wrong. Kyungsoo's got a bloody nose and Jongin's missing the beloved badge on his jacket. There's no ring, no getting down on one knee.

Just Kyungsoo asking, casual and awkward, if he wants to get married.

Jongin considers the question, considers what it would mean to spend the rest of his life bound to this man before him.

He imagines late nights and long stakeouts, with Kyungsoo stumbling into the apartment with an endless list of what they could’ve done right in case things went shit.

He imagines Kyungsoo waking up with his paperwork glued to his face by drool.

He imagines a romantic weekend away turning into an undercover mission, with one of them probably getting a punch or two on the face (it’s gonna be Jongin. Definitely him).

He imagines waking up in the hospital with Kyungsoo by his bedside, equipped with a long-ass _"Don't you dare die on me, okay? You are not John fucking McClane and this is not Die Hard! Stop taking bullets for me you idiot! It's gonna be so embarrassing if I lose my fucking partner just because he thinks he's a fucking action star"_ rant that would make him laugh despite the searing pain on his chest.

He imagines returning the favor, of worrying about whether Kyungsoo will live or die. (That won't happen. Jongin will never, ever let that happen. He's not going to lose his partner. Ever.)

He imagines tequila kisses in the pub after a long day's work, trying to get Kyungsoo drunk as fuck so that Six Drink Kyungsoo would appear.

He imagines the feeling that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here.

Being married to the best detective of the 99th precinct seems wonderful, thrilling, challenging. He wouldn't dare to pass up that chance.

Jongin smiles at the memories. He sips his coffee, leaves Kyungsoo hanging for a moment longer, then replies, "Okay, I will marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> (just a shameless kaisoo b99 au bc i got too emotional after watching b99 s0504 - HalloVeen)


End file.
